


Sea Queens

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Ianto out to christen the Sea Queen II, sometime after the events of audiobook “The Sin Eaters”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Queens

 

“Can I take the blindfold off yet?”

“Oh Ianto, you know how much I love the blindfold look on you. Just a bit farther.” Ianto stumbled over the rocky ground and cursed the moment he agreed to Jack’s latest bit of insanity. And it wasn’t even a sex game; at least, Jack assured him that it wasn’t. Then why exactly was Ianto allowing Jack to lead him, blindfolded, through the lower levels of the Hub? 

Actually, now that Ianto thought about it, he was pretty sure they were heading toward the secret dock beneath Torchwood. After Jack had showed it to him the first time, Ianto had headed down there on his own for various errands. Okay, and maybe to test out the jet ski. Just once.

The hand on his shoulder tightened, and Ianto stopped, waiting somewhat-patiently for Jack. The hand left him, and Ianto stood in the dark, alone, for slightly longer than he was comfortable with. Then he heard a door swing open, and the smell of sea air assaulted his nostrils. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk. 

“Alright, Ianto. Ready for your surprise?”

“Did you replace our boat?”

Silence from Jack’s end. Then the blindfold was being roughly pulled away from his face, and a highly disappointed Jack was pouting at him. “You can never let me have my fun, can you?”

“Well, you _do_ pay me to know everything, sir. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be fulfilling my job description.”

Jack leaned forward and pecked Ianto on the lips. His pouting fell away and turned into a wicked grin. “Can’t stay mad at you. All right, come on. I was going to have a big reveal and everything, but…”

They stepped through the doorway and immediately Ianto’s face lit up. There, bobbing proudly in the Hub’s personal dock, was a brand new boat. Emblazoned on the back was the name “Sea Queen II”, written in proud, red letters. Ianto turned to Jack, who was rolling excitedly back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“Sea Queen II?” Jack nodded, and Ianto rolled his eyes. “Quite original.”

Jack leaned into Ianto and whispered in his ear, “Well, I was hoping that _two_ Sea Queens might make _use_ of the Sea Queen II.”

Ianto shivered, feeling Jack’s hot breath on his ear. Oh, Jack should _not_ be able to arouse him that quickly. Before he could turn into Jack and shag him senseless against the boat, Jack bounded out of his reach, up onto the boat. “Come on. I wanted to take it out for a bit. _Christen_ it.”

Ianto sighed, sauntering up the gangplank. “Doesn’t christening a ship generally involve slamming an explosive liquid against the side of the boat?” Ianto raised an eyebrow as he drew level with Jack. He watched with a satisfied smirk as Jack’s eyes grew wide, and his breath quickened. But then he pulled away again, leading Ianto farther onto the boat.

Ianto took a moment to look around the new Sea Queen. It looked identical to the last one: even down to the type of wood on the cabin. For a moment, Ianto’s eyes landed on an object in the corner of the deck. It looked like…a picnic basket? “Jack…what are you…”

Then the boat was off like a shot. Ianto stumbled back on the deck, grabbing onto the railing for support. “Jack!” But Jack couldn’t hear him over the rush of sea air and splash of the waves. He was having too much fun.

When they were out in the bay, Jack eased up on the throttle a bit, but continued steering them out to sea. Ianto snuck up behind him and gripped his forearms, pressing his mouth to his Jack’s. “I’m going to get you back for that.” Ianto grinned as he felt a shiver run through Jack.

“Can I request my punishment now?”

“Later.” Ianto squeezed his forearms and released them, moving out from behind Jack to stand next to him. He stood there for a moment, letting his eyes slide closed against the cool evening air. “Dinner at sunset on the ocean? Getting a bit romantic, don’t you think?” Ianto didn’t open his eyes, even as he asked the question – didn’t want to see whatever expression was on Jack’s face right now. His heart clenched a little bit; he didn’t even know why he brought it up, why he asked the question.

After a moment, he realized that Jack hadn’t responded. Ianto opened his eyes, glancing hesitantly at him. What Ianto saw in Jack’s face…he couldn’t deal with it. The open vulnerability, the flicker of pain and…something more. Ianto grabbed Jack and pulled him into a kiss, trying desperately to shut out the feelings bubbling up inside of him, threatening to overflow, to spill out of him. Jack responded back, tongue plundering his mouth – equally vigorous, equally desperate. 

When they pulled away, Ianto couldn’t look Jack in the eyes. Instead he turned out to the ocean, looking to see where they were. The bay was steadily disappearing behind them, and the ocean yawned wide in front. “Where are we headed?” His voice was thick with emotion, but Ianto did his best to ignore it, and could only hope that Jack would follow suit. 

“Just out. I want to be far enough away so we’re not disturbed.” Jack leered at Ianto, and he smiled back. Lusty Jack, Ianto could handle. That other Jack…Ianto didn’t want to think about that too much. 

“Ah. Of course.”

Jack let up on the throttle even more and leaned against the wheel, appraising Ianto. “I still think you’ve got an exhibitionist buried beneath those suits, but until I manage to coax him out, I suppose we’ll be careful.” Jack edged forward, resting his hands on Ianto’s hips. “Cover of night…far out at sea…”

“Quite the isolated setting.” Ianto grinned, body already responding to Jack’s touch. 

“Mm. Now,” Jack removed his hands from Ianto’s hips and clapped them together. “Champagne?”

Ianto nodded at the bridge of the ship. “Aren’t you going to stop the ship before we start drinking?” 

Jack turned and looked where Ianto was, then started forward. “Oh, right.” He pulled back the throttle fully, setting the boat to idle. “Okay. _Now_ champagne.” Jack swept Ianto up and kissed him firmly, before leading him to the back of the ship. _Stern_ , thought Ianto. He and Jack had tried some nautical roleplaying, after Ianto’s introduction to Torchwood harbor. Jack had to teach him all the different terms before he would let Ianto try and play admiral. “For accuracy,” Jack had insisted.

Ianto stood by as Jack rummaged through the picnic basket, pulling out a blanket for them to sit on, along with those little lights which Ianto insisted were alien, and Jack insisted were just future-Earth tech, and therefore completely approvable for use. They were round little spheres which would float wherever you put them, emitting a soft glow. Jack was now placing them in a circle in the air around the blanket – just low enough not to be noticed as odd by a passing by boat, but high enough to not get in their way.

Then out came the champagne, chilling nicely in a bin of ice. Jack unpacked two wineglasses, followed by two plates, a fruit tray, and… “Jack, you didn’t.”

Jack grinned madly to himself as he pulled the lid off a Tupperware box, which contained, “ _Dark_ chocolate, in case you were wondering. Only the best for you.” Jack winked up at Ianto, before dipping his finger in the Tupperware and sucking on it lewdly. Ianto could only look on, mesmerized by the sight of Jack’s saliva-slicked finger sliding in and out of his mouth, lips pursed tight and cheeks hollowed. 

“How…” Ianto swallowed thickly, and he saw Jack’s eyes flicker to his Adam’s apple. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one here impossibly aroused. He cleared his throat and tried again. “How did you get it to stay melted?”

Jack tapped the side of the Tupperware. “Might have infused it with a bit of alien tech, to keep it heated. Just a little!” He raised one hand defensively. 

Ianto sighed and sat down on the blanket, unbuttoning his jacket as he went. “Well, just this once I won’t yell at you. But this is the only time, and I’m only letting you get away with it if the sex is about to be amazing.”

Jack grinned cheekily, swirling a finger around in the chocolate and then holding it out for Ianto. “Isn’t it always?”

Ianto leaned forward and took the proffered finger into his mouth, sucking on it and licking it just as lewdly as Jack had previously. He looked up at Jack beneath thick lashes, and saw his mouth hanging open, eyes dilated wide, even in the light from the spheres. Finally, Ianto slid Jack’s finger from his mouth, letting his tongue dart over his lips for just a moment. “Well, just remember that it does tend to take two for the sex to be as good as it is.”

Before he could reach for the champagne, Jack was on him, knocking him backwards and pressing him into the deck, tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Ianto made a small noise of complaint, but then he was kissing Jack back, arms wrapping around his back, one hand going up to thread through his hair and pull him even closer to him. After a minute Ianto tugged on Jack’s hair and pulled him back, panting. “Champagne first?”

Jack groaned and ground his hips into Ianto’s, sending little spikes of pleasure coursing through Ianto’s system. “Come on, we can do that later…”

Ianto glanced over at the champagne, still cooling innocuously in ice. “I suppose it will keep…”

Immediately Jack was attacking his neck, kissing and sucking and licking and nipping, fingers struggling with the tie and collar buttons. Ianto reached up to help him out, untying the tie and pulling open the first few buttons. With a _snick_ of silk against shirt, Jack pulled Ianto’s tie off, and then his fingers were there, fumbling to get the buttons undone and Ianto’s shirt off. Ianto let him, moving his hands to tug on Jack’s braces and shirt buttons. Within a moment both men had removed their shirts, jackets, and vests, and Ianto had moved onto Jack’s trousers, Jack doing the same and struggling with Ianto’s belt buckle.

With a gasp, Ianto pulled back as Jack’s fingers brushed over his swollen erection, still trapped in his trousers. “Damn it, Jack. Your fingers stop functioning the moment you grow aroused.”

Jack laughed, nuzzling at Ianto’s jaw. “Can’t help it. All your fault, you know.”

“Oh, I’m sure…” Ianto gasped as Jack gave up on the belt and just shoved his hand down Ianto’s trousers, fingers wrapping around his aching cock. “Ah, Jack…” Ianto’s hips arched up, canting into Jack’s touch. Ianto’s fingers scrambled at his own belt, unbuttoning the trousers when he undid it and pulling the zip down frantically. 

Thought gone and desire taking over now that his cock was free, Ianto thrust up into Jack’s hand, hands going up to grip at Jack’s arms. Jack was hovering over him, face tightened in concentration on the man laid out beneath him.

“Jack…Jack, get under me…now…” Ianto was done with foreplay; all he wanted now was to be inside Jack, fucking him long and hard into the deck of their new ship. 

Jacks’ hand was gone, and Ianto almost complained at the loss. But then Jack was scrambling with his trousers, pushing them down and throwing them away, outside their small circle of light. Ianto attacked him the moment he lay down, climbing on top of him and kissing him viciously. “Do you have…?”

“In the basket.”

Ianto leaned forward, reaching into the basket blindly. Jack took the opportunity to suck on Ianto’s nipples, and Ianto’s fingers slipped even as they touched the small tube buried in the basket. Eventually he managed enough coordination to clutch it and pull it out, closing his eyes momentarily at the loss of Jack’s lips from his chest.

“Legs.” Jack didn’t even need telling; he was already wrapping his legs high on Ianto’s waist and canting his hips up in invitation. With a gentle kiss to his stomach, Ianto slid a single slicked finger inside, reveling in the throaty moan that poured out of Jack’s mouth. Concentrating carefully on the muscles tightening and loosening around his finger, Ianto slid a second finger in as soon as Jack felt ready, scissoring them and stretching Jack further.

“Do you need a third?” Ianto was panting harshly. He could feel precome leaking down his shaft, settling into the nest of pubic hairs at its base. 

Jack groaned and shook his head, thrusting down on Ianto’s fingers. “Fine. Just _come on_.”

A breathy chuckle escaped Ianto’s throat as he slicked himself up. Wasn’t like he wanted to delay this any more than Jack did – he just wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt Jack. As he slid in, Ianto knew he shouldn’t have even worried. Jack moaned, loud and filthy, as his eyes fluttered closed and hips arched up off the deck. Ianto’s fingers scrambled at Jack’s sweat-soaked hips as he pushed his way home. He gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself down even as the tight heat of Jack’s body surrounded him, drawing him further in. 

He paused, panting, as he waited for just a moment before pulling back. He thrust harshly back in, and Jack’s hand slapped at the deck of the boat. “Ianto! Fuck!”

“Sorry, sir,” Ianto mumbled between gritted teeth, setting a fast pace, “Not enjoying yourself?”

Jack’s laugh was almost a sob of pleasure as he thrust himself down on Ianto’s cock. “What do…ah, damn…you…think?” Jack’s speech came in little gasps, cut off by Ianto’s thrusts. Ianto got his hands under Jack’s arse and pulled him higher onto his hips, angling his thrusts more carefully. He was rewarded with a shout from Jack. 

“That better, sir?”

Jack didn’t even bother replying that time, except to dig his heels harder into Ianto’s back and increase the pace of their thrusts. Ianto took that as a compliment. He let his head hang down as he thrust into Jack, allowing the movement of muscles between Jack’s skin mesmerize him.

“Ianto…” a strangled plea from Jack, and then Ianto was wrapping his hand around Jack’s sorely neglected member. He pumped it in time with their, now frantic, thrusts. Jack came soon after he started stroking, come spurting up from Ianto’s closed fist and spilling down the sides. 

“Jack-” Jack’s muscles were clenching hard around Ianto, and with a strangled sob he came, pouring into Jack, hips stuttering against him. 

He collapsed, letting Jack wrap him up in his embrace. After a moment he pulled out, listening – quite pleased with himself – as Jack groaned at the sensation. He nuzzled into Jack’s neck, breathing his pheromones in deep. Beneath him, Jack shifted, but it was only to grab at Ianto’s come-covered hand and bring it to his mouth. He sucked and licked at each finger individually, before chasing after every drop of come with his tongue. Ianto moaned and pressed deeper into Jack’s neck. He could practically have a second go right now, with the things Jack’s tongue was doing to his hand, and the thoughts of other places that tongue could be.

            Last drop of come carefully licked away, Jack released Ianto’s hand. A moment later, Ianto felt Jack’s chest rumble beneath him as he spoke. “You want that champagne now?”

Ianto chuckled. “I suppose it’s a bit out of order, toasting the ship after it’s christened.” 

“Well, that’s Torchwood for you.” Ianto didn’t want to, but he shifted off of Jack, letting him roll into a sitting position and reach for the champagne. For just a moment more Ianto basked in post-coital bliss, then finally urged his body into a sitting position. Jack popped the champagne open, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Ianto as it foamed over his fingers. Ianto just rolled his eyes, gathering his clothes up and slipping them back on. He had just managed to pull on trousers and shirt when Jack handed him a glass. “Mm, leave it open, will you?” Jack nodded at Ianto’s bare chest, framed by his open shirt. 

“So you can look at my love handles…” Ianto grumbled.

To Ianto’s surprise, Jack leaned forward and snogged him soundly. “So I can look at _you_.”

Oh. Well. Ianto ducked his head, heat spreading across his face. He cleared his throat abruptly. “What should we drink to?”

His eyes flickered nervously to Jack’s. His throat went dry as they shared a long look, Jack’s eyes trying to convey a specific emotion, and Ianto refusing to acknowledge it. Not now. Not with Torchwood, with his very real chance of an early death any day.

The moment passed, and Jack plastered the patented Harkness grin across his face. “How about to two Sea Queens?”

“Don’t you mean the Sea Queen II?” Ianto remarked drily.

“Same thing.” Jack winked, and the two men clinked their glasses together.

After they polished off two glasses each, Jack lay down on the deck, hands behind his head, staring up at the stars. “Ianto...” Great. Ianto knew that voice: Jack was going to ask him to do something for him. “Feed me?”

If Jack wasn’t so damn sexy lying there, naked under the stars, Ianto might have refused. Of course, when it came to Jack, Ianto found himself hard-pressed to deny him anything. “You owe me, later.”

Ianto dipped a strawberry in chocolate, twirling it carefully after he pulled it out, until it stopped dripping. He leaned over Jack, who was smiling up at him. “Anything you want. I’ll give you the most mind-blowing blowjob ever.”

Ianto pressed the strawberry to Jack’s lips, who opened his mouth and munched on the strawberry happily. “You’ll enjoy that almost as much as I will.”

Jack’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Who ever said I couldn’t enjoy paying you back?”

Ianto hummed noncommittally as he dipped a slice of mango in the chocolate, feeding it to Jack. He snatched a grape up for himself and chewed it as he watched Jack do the same. He was staring at the stars.

Ianto’s chest felt tight. It made him nervous, seeing Jack stare at the stars. Maybe one day he’d realize that Cardiff was a boring, stuffy place, filled with too much rain and not enough sun. Maybe one day he’d leave again, and take his place back up in the stars, where he belonged. Like some sort of ancient mythological hero.

“Ianto, come here.”

Jack reached up and tugged at Ianto’s arm, pulling him down to his side. Ianto laid an arm on Jack’s stomach, content to lie there for a moment.

“As much of a fantastic view as I offer, I’m not what you should be looking at, right now.” Ianto didn’t move. “Ianto Jones, look up.”

Ianto sighed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the stars with Jack. Abruptly the circle of light around them turned off. He glanced over: Jack had touched one of the spheres, turning them all off. He caught him looking, and glared at him sternly. “Ianto. _Up_.”

He looked. Really looked. With the lights in Cardiff, and the lack of time for doing such frivolous things, Ianto had never seen the stars like this. Out in the middle of the ocean, with no lights around, no buildings to block the horizon line. “There really are quite a lot of them,” he wondered.

Beside him, Jack laughed. “More than this, too. These are only the ones you can see.” Their fingers threaded together there, on the deck of the new ship. When Jack spoke again, his voice was thick. “I’ll take you there, one day. If you want. I mean, if you don’t want to, I’m fine here. I’ve seen it all. But, if you wanted, I could take you.”

Ianto’s throat tightened. He waited a moment before replying. “Too much work to do here.”

He felt Jack sigh deeply next to him, and start to tug his hand away. Ianto let him, expecting Jack to stand up and start packing. To his surprise, Jack flung an arm around him, rolling until he was half on top of Ianto, and burying his face into his neck. “It should slow down. And if doesn’t, I’ll just hire more help. You deserve to see it all, Ianto.” Ianto felt Jack tense. He felt something wet at his neck, and for a moment he thought Jack was kissing or licking him. Abruptly he realized Jack was crying. “Just…just live long enough to see it, okay?”

Ianto’s breath caught. The stars seemed to swirl and dance above him – it took him a moment to realize it was because his eyes were filling with unshed tears. “I…I can’t…”

“I know.” Jack’s voice cracked, still muffled in Ianto’s neck. “You can’t promise. Just…please?”

Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack, carefully not moving his head. If he moved, the tears would spill over, and then he really would be crying. “Alright, Jack. I’ll do my best.”

**

Ianto didn’t know how long they lay there like that. He started to drift in and out of sleep, physically and emotionally exhausted. Later in the night – Ianto didn’t bother to look at his watch and check the time – Jack got up and started to pack up the picnic. Ianto watched through sleep-heavy eyes. Jack was still naked, and Ianto quite enjoyed the view of a naked Jack Harkness bending over and picking up fruit and chocolate.

He must have drifted off again, because the next thing he knew a fully clothed Jack was kissing him gently awake. “I’m bringing the boat in. You’ll get cold if you lie here in just that.”

Ianto stretched, vaguely registering Jack checking him out as he did. As Jack headed over to the bridge of the boat, he reached for the rest of his clothes and pulled them on. A moment later and the ship picked up speed, heading back toward Cardiff. He came up behind Jack and watched him steer for a moment. Jack knew, like he always did, that he was standing back there. He turned, smiling at Ianto. “Wanna steer her back in?”

A sense of boyish excitement overtook him, and Ianto stepped carefully until he was level with Jack. “Really?”

“All the way back to the dock?”

Ianto grinned, then bit his lip. “What if I…” he gestured vaguely. “Wouldn’t want to wreck the new ship on her maiden voyage.”

Jack leaned in and kissed him, and for just a moment Ianto felt like he could do anything – even steer the ship into the Torchwood docks. Jack pulled back and winked. “I’ll help.”

They traded places: Ianto gripping the wheel nervously, Jack with his hands on Ianto’s shoulders. Honestly, Jack’s presence was probably more distracting than it was comforting, but Ianto wasn’t about to complain. Still, Ianto managed to successfully (with perhaps a bit of help from Jack) dock the new ship in the Torchwood harbor. 

After tying the ship off, they walked down the gangplank together. Jack had the picnic basket slung over one arm, and his other was lightly guiding Ianto by the small of his back. Once on dry land, Ianto hesitated. “Do you…want to go back to mine? Catch some sleep, while we still can?”

Jack’s hand rubbed at his back more firmly, and he smiled. “Yeah. Let’s go h- to yours.”

Ianto tried to pretend that he hadn’t heard what Jack was going to say, what he had started to say. He tried to pretend like the almost-sound of it didn’t make his stomach do flips, and his chest ache. But no amount of denial could keep his mind repeating, over and over again: _Home. Home, with Jack._

  


  



End file.
